Season 5 (U.S. syndication)
The fifth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 11, 2006 and ended on June 29, 2007. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts. Al Roker on March 5-9, 2007 week hosted, Tom Bergeron on May 14-18, 2007 week hosted, and Tim Vincent on June 25-29, 2007 week hosted. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (11th September 2006) Nishi St. John ($8,000) Jason Vernier (continued) * Episode 2 (12th September 2006) Jason Vernier ($25,000) Jim Daubner (continued) * Episode 3 (13th September 2006) Jim Daubner ($50,000) Jemaila Duffy ($16,000) * Episode 4 (14th September 2006) Randy Shane ($25,000) Gina Grisanti (continued) * Episode 5 (15th September 2006) Gina Grisanti ($16,000) John Ward (continued) * Episode 6 (18th September 2006) John Ward ($16,000) Dan Keough ($50,000) * Episode 7 (19th September 2006) Dante Constable ($250,000 - see trivia) Danielle Radford ($1,000) Carol Martinez (continued) * Episode 8 (20th September 2006) Carol Martinez ($25,000) Tamika Reid ($1,000) Michael Long III (continued) * Episode 9 (21st September 2006) Michael Long III ($1,000) Rich Rosenlof ($1,000) Larissa Lacman (continued) * Episode 10 (22nd September 2006) Larissa Lacman ($16,000) Raye Nakles ($50,000) * Episode 11 (25th September 2006) Rick Browne ($50,000) Jim Lokay (continued) * Episode 12 (26th September 2006) Jim Lokay ($1,000) Laura Vitale ($16,000) Shani Malloy (continued) * Episode 13 (27th September 2006) Shani Malloy ($50,000) Gary DeAngelo (continued) * Episode 14 (28th September 2006) Gary DeAngelo ($25,000 Cynthia Robbins (continued) * Episode 15 (29th September 2006) Cynthia Robbins ($25,000) John Vile ($100,000) * Episode 16 (2nd October 2006) Tim Smart ($25,000) Caroline Conoly (continued) * Episode 17 (3rd October 2006) Caroline Conoly ($25,000) Kevin Maroney (continued) * Episode 18 (4th October 2006) Kevin Maroney ($25,000) Melissa Schmatz (continued) * Episode 19 (5th October 2006) Melissa Schmatz ($25,000) Greg LaVasseur ($1,000) * Episode 20 (6th October 2006) Daniel Raimo ($1,000) Mary Jane Zimmerman ($1,000) Scott Barz (continued) * Episode 21 (9th October 2006) Scott Barz ($50,000) Kelly Milligan (continued) * Episode 22 (10th October 2006) Kelly Milligan ($1,000) Jody Jabbora ($1,000) Amy Brittain (continued) * Episode 23 (11th October 2006) Amy Brittain ($16,000) David Nevius ($16,000) Dan Haynes (continued) * Episode 24 (12th October 2006) Dan Haynes ($16,000) Jamie Juliano ($16,000) Florida Miller (continued) * Episode 25 (13th October 2006) Florida Miller ($4,000) Rod Wilkins ($1,000) Janet Uhal (continued) * Episode 26 (16th October 2006) Janet Uhal ($16,000) James Brookes-Avey (continued) * Episode 27 (17th October 2006) James Brookes-Avey ($50,000) Kimika Cooke ($16,000) Robert Ashton (continued) * Episode 28 (18th October 2006) Robert Ashton ($50,000) Michaela Cimino (continued) * Episode 29 (19th October 2006) Michaela Cimino ($1,000) Bonnie Fish ($1,000) Jeremy Ives (continued) * Episode 30 (20th October 2006) Jeremy Ives ($50,000) Tara Troianello ($16,000) * Episode 31 (23rd October 2006) Melissa Keane ($50,000) Tom Mitchell (continued) * Episode 32 (24th October 2006) Tom Mitchell ($4,000) Ashley Morgan ($16,000) Bill O'Donnell (continued) * Episode 33 (25th October 2006) Bill O'Donnell ($1,000) Rick Unterberg ($1,000) Rebecca Lee (continued) * Episode 34 (26th October 2006) Rebecca Lee ($25,000) Joyanna Crouse ($16,000) Guy Frangipane (continued) * Episode 35 (27th October 2006) Guy Frangipane ($8,000) Jenna Colston ($1,000) Chase Sampson ($0) Mary McKenzie ($1,000) * Episode 36 (30th October 2006) Michael Sykes ($4,000) Megan Benes ($1,000) Andrea Ballinger (continued) * Episode 37 (31st October 2006) Andrea Ballinger ($8,000) Alan Doctor ($1,000) * Episode 38 (1st November 2006) Philip Blanda ($16,000) Katie Furlong (continued) * Episode 39 (2nd November 2006) Katie Furlong ($50,000) Ray Rios ($50,000) Bethany Stollar (continued) * Episode 40 (3rd November 2006) Bethany Stollar ($1,000) Dick Young ($50,000) * Episode 41 (6th November 2006) Karla Fields ($16,000) Sweety Richardson (continued) * Episode 42 (7th November 2006) Sweety Richardson ($50,000) Ogi Ogas (continued) * Episode 43 (8th November 2006) Ogi Ogas ($500,000) Dave Brunk (continued) * Episode 44 (9th November 2006) Dave Brunk ($16,000) Sam Greenfield (continued) * Episode 45 (10th November 2006) Sam Greenfield ($100,000) Christine Scott-Hayward ($16,000) * Episode 46 (13th November 2006) - Pop Culture Week (1) Jenny Memmott ($25,000) Chris Petryshyn (continued) * Episode 47 (14th November 2006) - Pop Culture Week (2) Chris Petryshyn ($50,000) Kristi Londardo ($1,000) Santina Muha (continued) * Episode 48 (15th November 2006) - Pop Culture Week (3) Santina Muha ($16,000) Lamont Mundell ($16,000) Martha Scales-Klein (continued) * Episode 49 (16th November 2006) - Pop Culture Week (4) Martha Scales-Klein ($25,000) Aris Pinedo (continued) * Episode 50 (17th November 2006) - Pop Culture Week (5) Aris Pinedo ($25,000) Jolene Hamel ($50,000) * Episode 51 (20th November 2006) - College Week V (1) Aaron Wynkoop ($16,000) Breann Vular (continued) * Episode 52 (21st November 2006) - College Week V (2) Breann Vular ($50,000) Dina DiEleuterio ($1,000) Zach Harrison (continued) * Episode 53 (22nd November 2006) - College Week V (3) Zach Harrison ($25,000) Alyx Mark (continued) * Episode 54 (23rd November 2006) - College Week V (4) Alyx Mark ($100,000) Jenna Duffy (continued) * Episode 55 (24th November 2006) - College Week V (5) Jenna Duffy ($16,000) Katie Waltman ($16,000) * Episode 56 (27th November 2006) Ed Caballero ($25,000) Leah Horowitz (continued) * Episode 57 (28th November 2006) Leah Horowitz ($50,000) Marissa Geffen ($25,000) Donna Andersen (continued) * Episode 58 (29th November 2006) Donna Andersen ($1,000) Jessie Zitarosa (continued) * Episode 59 (30th November 2006) Jessie Zitarosa ($25,000) Chris Sorensen ($25,000) * Episode 60 (1st December 2006) Jen Flanders ($1,000) Mathew Frazier ($1,000) Mary Ellen Kusibab (continued) * Episode 61 (4th December 2006) Mary Ellen Kusibab ($1,000) Amy Reuther ($0) Mark Mester ($25,000) Michelle Figler (continued) * Episode 62 (5th December 2006) Michelle Figler ($50,000) Brian Davis ($0) Matt Carter (continued) * Episode 63 (6th December 2006) Matt Carter ($16,000) Heather Henderson ($1,000) Brenda Halter (continued) * Episode 64 (7th December 2006) Brenda Halter ($50,000) Tony Daniels (continued) * Episode 65 (8th December 2006) Tony Daniels ($16,000) Ron Gibson (continued) * Episode 66 (11th December 2006) Ron Gibson ($50,000) Bobby Wilkinson ($16,000) Mary Ellen Krakowski (continued) * Episode 67 (12th December 2006) Mary Ellen Krakowski ($25,000) Jeff Bendix ($16,000) * Episode 68 (13th December 2006) Sharon Jones ($25,000) Garrett Bowling (continued) * Episode 69 (14th December 2006) Garrett Bowling ($50,000) Ross Wahlborg ($25,000) Andrew Keil (continued) * Episode 70 (15th December 2006) Andrew Keil ($16,000) Katie Murray ($1,000) Matt Septynski (continued) * Episode 71 (18th December 2006) Matt Septynski ($1,000) Dave Ernay ($16,000) George Thomas (continued) * Episode 72 (19th December 2006) George Thomas ($50,000) Jeanette Wallace (continued) * Episode 73 (20th December 2006) Jeanette Wallace ($50,000) Rich DiLonardo ($16,000) Jason Kim (continued) * Episode 74 (21st December 2006) Jason Kim ($25,000) Cheryl Mignone ($8,000) Bonnie Hanlon (continued) * Episode 75 (22nd December 2006) Bonnie Hanlon ($16,000) Zakiyyah Malik ($1,000) Faith Martin (continued) * Episode 76 (8th January 2007) Faith Martin ($16,000) Chris Ambrogio ($1,000) Sarah Jane Woodall (continued) * Episode 77 (9th January 2007) Sarah Jane Woodall ($16,000) Doug Besser ($16,000) Matt Scherer ($25,000) * Episode 78 (10th January 2007) Jen Brown ($1,000) Stephanie Frank (continued) * Episode 79 (11th January 2007) Stephanie Frank ($50,000) Steve Friloux ($4,000) Heidi Ruby Miller (continued) * Episode 80 (12th January 2007) Heidi Ruby Miller ($25,000) José Britton (continued) * Episode 81 (15th January 2007) José Britton ($16,000) Liz Pochiba ($1,000) Stephen Calabrese ($1,000) Carolyn Butterfield (continued) * Episode 82 (16th January 2007) Carolyn Butterfield ($25,000) Jeff Briggs (continued) * Episode 83 (17th January 2007) Jeff Briggs ($16,000) Tanya Bridges ($8,000) Paul Bialek (continued) * Episode 84 (18th January 2007) Paul Bialek ($16,000) John Cameron $16,000) Molly Ball (continued) * Episode 85 (19th January 2007) Molly Ball ($100,000) Lorraine Puleo ($0) Gary Higgins (continued) * Episode 86 (22nd January 2007) Gary Higgins ($50,000) Shanika Verette (continued) * Episode 87 (23rd January 2007) Shanika Verette ($50,000) Karen Danca-Smith (continued) * Episode 88 (24th January 2007) Karen Danca-Smith ($50,000) Brian Kass ($8,000) Jen Fisher (continued) * Episode 89 (25th January 2007) Jen Fisher ($25,000) Dave Roth ($1,000) Kerry Longo-Williams (continued) * Episode 90 (26th January 2007) Kerry Longo-Williams ($25,000) Kari Daugherty ($1,000) Michael Schoenbach ($16,000) Ryan Russler (continued) * Episode 91 (29th January 2007) Ryan Russler ($16,000) Therese Steinken ($25,000) Scott Savage (continued) * Episode 92 (30th January 2007) Scott Savage ($16,000) Alisa Anderson ($2,000) Reggie Dizon ($4,000) * Episode 93 (31st January 2007) Betsy Whitney ($1,000) Bob Barlow (continued) * Episode 94 (1st February 2007) Bob Barlow ($50,000) Donna Lumb ($1,000) Chris Killion (continued) * Episode 95 (2nd February 2007) Chris Killion ($50,000) Laurie Foti (continued) * Episode 96 (5th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (1) Brian Udelhofen & Erin Hanrahan ($25,000) Steve Rayo & Molly Linder (continued) * Episode 97 (6th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (2) Steve Rayo & Molly Linder ($25,000) Kip Lawson & Rose Borrett (continued) * Episode 98 (7th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (3) Kip Lawson & Rose Borrett ($1,000) Dustin Davis & Suzanne Gandley ($16,000) * Episode 99 (8th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (4) Michael Chinnici & Felicia Flores ($1,000) Steve Szeredy & Melissa Caldwell (continued) * Episode 100 (9th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (5) Steve Szeredy & Melissa Caldwell ($16,000) Ralph Brutus & Andrea Ault ($25,000) * Episode 101 (12th February 2007) Laurie Foti ($50,000) Mariel Jais ($16,000) Sean McGrath (continued) * Episode 102 (13th February 2007) Sean McGrath ($50,000) Rosie Vadella (continued) * Episode 103 (14th February 2007) Rosie Vadella ($1,000) Jayme Holloway ($16,000) Jeff Love (continued) * Episode 104 (15th February 2007) Jeff Love ($1,000) Shayne Gilpin ($1,000) Chris Hyatt (continued) * Episode 105 (16th February 2007) Chris Hyatt ($16,000) Mike Markovich ($16,000) Fred Loertscher (continued) * Episode 106 (19th February 2007) - Movie Week (1) Steve Fishman ($100,000) * Episode 107 (20th February 2007) - Movie Week (2) Becky Nawrot ($16,000) Jeff Jones (continued) * Episode 108 (21st February 2007) - Movie Week (3) Jeff Jones (continued) * Episode 109 (22nd February 2007) - Movie Week (4) Jeff Jones ($250,000) Casey Barnhart ($50,000) * Episode 110 (23rd February 2007) - Movie Week (5) Carrie Specht ($25,000) * Episode 111 (26th February 2007) Fred Loertscher ($4,000) Caryn Brokaw ($1,000) Tyson Schindler (continued) * Episode 112 (27th February 2007) Tyson Schindler ($50,000) Frank LaSpina (continued) * Episode 113 (28th February 2007) Frank LaSpina ($25,000) Jeanette Green ($16,000) Charlie Leimer (continued) * Episode 114 (1st March 2007) Charlie Leimer ($50,000) Corey McMahon ($16,000) * Episode 115 (2nd March 2007) Anne Boyd ($1,000 - see trivia) Andrew Hegedus ($8,000) * Episode 116 (5th March 2007) Pam Murray ($1,000) Dave Lattimer (continued) * Episode 117 (6th March 2007) Dave Lattimer ($25,000) Kingslea Bueltel (continued) * Episode 118 (7th March 2007) Kingslea Bueltel ($16,000) Christie Jephson ($8,000) Jim Marino (continued) * Episode 119 (8th March 2007) Jim Marino ($1,000) James Kenan, Jr. ($1,000) Lisa Gray (continued) * Episode 120 (9th March 2007) Lisa Gray ($4,000) Raj Pannu ($25,000) * Episode 121 (2nd April 2007) Marianne Nagawiecki ($1,000) John Borelli ($1,000) Hilary Rubin (continued) * Episode 122 (3rd April 2007) Hilary Rubin ($50,000) Marissa Fleishman ($1,000) Marc Booker (continued) * Episode 123 (4th April 2007) Marc Booker ($16,000) Tom Gilleece ($16,000) Krissy Durant (continued) * Episode 124 (5th April 2007) Krissy Durant ($8,000) Dave Mackey ($8,000) Eva Stiponias (continued) * Episode 125 (6th April 2007) Eva Stiponias ($8,000) Christian Brand ($1,000) Jerreyll Jackson (continued) * Episode 126 (9th April 2007) Jerreyll Jackson ($4,000) Heather Confrey ($1,000) John Taylor (continued) * Episode 127 (10th April 2007) John Taylor ($50,000) Katherine Fink ($8,000) * Episode 128 (11th April 2007) Stephanie Magana ($8,000) Gail Famous ($1,000) Pete Owen (continued) * Episode 129 (12th April 2007) Pete Owen ($16,000) Dalton Wilson ($1,000) Alissa Allen ($1,000) Justin Pitts (continued) * Episode 130 (13th April 2007) Justin Pitts ($25,000) Gemi Smith ($1,000) Ed Kinney (continued) * Episode 131 (16th April 2007) Ed Kinney ($1,000) Adolfo Varela ($16,000) Christina Beard (continued) * Episode 132 (17th April 2007) Christina Beard ($25,000) Adam Blacker ($25,000) Denise Giuffrida (continued) * Episode 133 (18th April 2007) Denise Giuffrida ($1,000) Trish Thompson ($1,000) Brian Colgan (continued) * Episode 134 (19th April 2007) Brian Colgan ($50,000) Lynsey Ellis ($1,000) * Episode 135 (20th April 2007) Anita Victor ($8,000) Michael Fisher ($16,000) * Episode 136 (23rd April 2007) Larry Persaud ($8,000) Jess Schulman ($1,000) Phillis Straka ($0) Nasry Malak (continued) * Episode 137 (24th April 2007) Nasry Malak ($16,000) Jenine Francolla ($8,000) Chris Hayes (continued) * Episode 138 (25th April 2007) Chris Hayes ($8,000) Alex Saggiomo ($0) Brendan Murphy ($8,000) Maria Bates (continued) * Episode 139 (26th April 2007) Maria Bates ($16,000) Megan Powers ($1,000) Lee Anne Spencer ($1,000) Ryan Dickerson (continued) * Episode 140 (27th April 2007) Ryan Dickerson ($25,000) Warren Deluty (continued) * Episode 141 (30th April 2007) Warren Deluty ($25,000) Stephanie Danchak ($1,000) David Sampugnaro (continued) * Episode 142 (1st May 2007) David Sampugnaro ($50,000) Mallory Furia (continued) * Episode 143 (2nd May 2007) Mallory Furia ($8,000) Jeff LeCates ($25,000) Anita Neubauer (continued) * Episode 144 (3rd May 2007) Anita Neubauer ($1,000) Barbara Dupree ($16,000) Robert Martin (continued) * Episode 145 (4th May 2007) Robert Martin ($16,000) Brian Kaminski (continued) * Episode 146 (7th May 2007) Brian Kaminski ($100,000) Tanya Willis ($1,000) Cecil Brown (continued) * Episode 147 (8th May 2007) Cecil Brown ($1,000) Dana Cavooris ($8,000) Vinny Biviano (continued) * Episode 148 (9th May 2007) Vinny Biviano ($16,000) Steve Rosemarin ($1,000) Kristen Swetley (continued) * Episode 149 (10th May 2007) Kristen Swetley ($25,000) Shannon Lynch ($1,000) Matt Drury (continued) * Episode 150 (11th May 2007) Matt Drury ($16,000) Jack Whitaker ($1,000) * Episode 151 (14th May 2007) Maria Cunningham ($16,000) Rob Wright (continued) * Episode 152 (15th May 2007) Rob Wright ($8,000) Lindsay Joy ($25,000) Tim Coleman (continued) * Episode 153 (16th May 2007) Tim Coleman ($1,000) Mary Ellen O'Neill ($16,000) * Episode 154 (17th May 2007) Gary Roberts ($1,000) Laura Seide ($1,000) Valerie McFarland (continued) * Episode 155 (18th May 2007) Valerie McFarland ($16,000) Brandon Christy ($1,000) Lori Cahan-Simon ($4,000) * Episode 156 (21st May 2007) Elizabeth Genge ($2,000) Christina Freiberg ($1,000) Heather Bright (continued) * Episode 157 (22nd May 2007) Heather Bright ($8,000) Heidi Desayas ($2,000) Phil Beckerich (continued) * Episode 158 (23rd May 2007) Phil Beckerich ($1,000) Steve Siegal (continued) * Episode 159 (24th May 2007) Steve Siegal ($100,000) Sue McClain ($8,000) Lucia Anselmo (continued) * Episode 160 (25th May 2007) Lucia Anselmo ($50,000) Doug Smith ($1,000) * Episode 161 (11th June 2007) Nick Kratsas ($16,000) Todd Carpenter (continued) * Episode 162 (12th June 2007) Todd Carpenter ($25,000) Eve Baer ($16,000) Chris Heilbroun (continued) * Episode 163 (13th June 2007) Chris Heilbroun ($16,000) Christine Gillies ($16,000) * Episode 164 (14th June 2007) Andrea Tipton-Rudolph ($25,000) Matt Sieracki (continued) * Episode 165 (15th June 2007) Matt Sieracki ($8,000) Renne Dessommes ($25,000) * Episode 166 (18th June 2007) Rachel McConnell ($25,000) Johnny Piet (continued) * Episode 167 (19th June 2007) Johnny Piet ($25,000) Kecia Lynn ($8,000) * Episode 168 (20th June 2007) Gayle Artino ($1,000) Steve Sanders ($4,000) Charles Shelton (continued) * Episode 169 (21st June 2007) Charles Shelton ($1,000) Rosemary Balsinger ($25,000) * Episode 170 (22nd June 2007) Jonathon Liebensperger ($16,000) Matthew Kimberlin ($1,000) * Episode 171 (25th June 2007) Barbee Callander ($16,000) Ashley Myers (continued) * Episode 172 (26th June 2007) Ashley Myers ($8,000) John Shumate ($25,000) * Episode 173 (27th June 2007) Tammi Wolfarth ($1,000) Alan Templeton ($1,000) Pony Winterhart (continued) * Episode 174 (28th June 2007) Pony Winterhart ($4,000) Lynda Stemmer ($16,000) Jen MacNeil (continued) * Episode 175 (29th June 2007) Jen MacNeil ($25,000) Joe Mooney ($8,000) Trivia * Dante Constable's on May 5, 2006 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $250,000 question (He asked, "What element, like water, has an unusual physical property that causes it to expand when it freezes?" with A: Silicon, B: Polonium, C: Bismuth and D: Fluorine as options). Correct answer was C: Bismuth. The producers later discovered that his answer A: Silicon was also correct, so he was awarded the $250,000 and invited back to the hot seat to try for $500,000. * Carol Martinez is one of few contestants, who on 9th question all three lifelines used. * Kevin Maroney and Zach Harrison are contestants in this season, who lost $75,000 (biggest money). * Santina Muha is first contestant in a wheelchair. * Donna Lumb (on February 1, 2007 appeared) is 500th contestant, who won $1,000. * Frank LaSpina (on February 28, 2007 appeared) is 300th contestant, who answered the 10 questions and won $25,000. * In the March 2, 2007 episode, Anne Boyd was asked a bad $25,000 question, which is why she answered wrong. Producers noticed a error and invited the contestant to the studio again to appear in the anniversary episode. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles